1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-microbial coated substrates and methods for making anti-microbial coated substrates using cold spray and methods of use.
2. The Related Technology
It is well known that microbial contamination can occur by a person touching the same surface as another person. Devices that are known to transfer microbes through touch include door handles, toilet handles, waste container, utensils, water faucet and other products which come into contact with human beings.
One approach to reducing the communication of microbes between people is to coat the surface of such devices with an antimicrobial coating. The microbes transferred from one person to the surface are killed or substantially reduce in number by the anti-microbial agents on the surface of the device. This limits the undesired transfer of the microbes to other people who may come into contact with the device.
Numerous products have been developed with antimicrobial coatings to prevent transmission of microbes. One common approach has been to mix an antimicrobial metal with a resin and apply it to the surface of the device where the device is susceptible to contamination. However, these coatings tend to have problems with adhesion to many substrates. Also, these resins tend to encapsulate the antimicrobial metal and reduce its ability to effectively kill microbes.